The New Beginning
by KJBM
Summary: Follows Renessme's teenage years and how she handles relationships, school, and family.
1. Chapter 1

The New Beginning

Chapter 1

It's been a few years since the Volturi have been proven wrong by us Cullens yet again. They came for me. For all of us. I was little and didn't know what was going on. Literally I was only one. Physically however I was seven. As of last week I am now seventeen but I look maybe twenty-one. It's not that much of an age difference though. According to my dad I'm just not allowed to wear make-up but I do it anyway because he is out numbered. Jacob thinks I'm beautiful no matter what. He's great. Though, I'm not sure about our relationship however. He seems like a friend at times, protector, and even sometimes feels like he's in love with me. I can't let that happen since he's my cousin. I think. Yet, maybe he's not? That's why I plan on asking my parents who he is to me exactly. I was never told our story. I never really asked nor did I care at the time. I just know he's amazing and has always been there for me. I'm getting to that age where boys are interesting to me and I can't wait to start school this fall as a freshman. Jacob is starting at Forks High this year so I will know someone. And he's scared for me to meet new boys I guess. He's been dropping the hints. I plan on asking my parents tonight on our relationship status.

I lay in my bed listening to my headphones waiting for my parents to get back front mountain lion hunting when I hear a knock on the door. 

"Yes? Come in!" I yelled expecting my mom or dad to walk in letting me know they were home.

Instead something much smaller, graceful, over the top walked in, Alice.

"Honey, you know I can see the future. Why didn't you just come to me about your Jacob questions?" She smiled.

"Because I feel like my parents would like to tell me instead." I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Alright, well why don't you have Jacob tell you then?" she looked at my phone with intent. Like she was waiting for something. Right then my phone buzzed. I glanced quickly at it seeing the name "Jacob The Great" shoot across the top. Don't ask. He put his name in my phone.

Alice giggled at me and walked out. Always giving away the future much too often then needed. I read the message Jacob sent me.

 **Jacob The Great**

U are looking LOVELY tonight!

Wait. Jacob can see me?! I glanced out the window and see him standing there looking at me with that stupid grin on his face.

"Get in here!" I yelled through the window.

"Ha! Nessie, did I freak you out?! I hope I did because that's funny!" He laughed.

"You are so immature!" I threw my pillow at him. Something about this feels natural and much more than being family or friends for that matter. Now I really need to know the truth because my teenage hormones are going crazy. Damn, he's so hot with his white t shirt and blue jeans.

"What are your plans for tonight Ness? Let's watch a movie or something" he was so happy.

"Why are you smiling so big?" I was confused.

"Ness, you are just so beautiful. I can't help it." He walked towards me.

Now I'm really confused about us. He's being really flirty tonight. Why? Aren't we family? What's going on?

"Jacob I umm… I" He sat next to me and brushed my hair out of my face.

"What babe?" Wait, did he just call me babe?

"Did you just call me ba…" He leaned in and kissed me. And not like a brother sister peck on the cheek. Oh no. Like he wanted me. I don't even know how that feels. I've never kissed someone the way he kissed me just now. I liked it. I loved it. I wanted more.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Screamed my dad.

"Edward, honey, remember what you told Jacob about Nessie turning 17?" My mom's voice was so calming.

"I'm so sorry Edward I thought you guys talk to her?" I had to intervene.

"Stop! What is going on?! I'm so confused! Jacob why are you kissing me and what is everyone talking about?!" My head was spinning, though I couldn't tell if it was from all this confusion or that amazing kiss I just encountered.

"Okay, let's all go to the main house to talk. The whole family should be included." Mom said.

We made it to the main house 5 minutes later. My whole vampire family was there just watching me intently. Except Alice. She knew what was going to happen before it happened.

"Okay, so we are here to explain everything to Nessie since no one told her anything. It's very upsetting since she didn't even know why I was kissing her tonight" Everyone smiled but my dad.

"Okay, honey, this is the whole story. You know how the wolves imprint on their true love? Well that happened with Jacob the day you were born. So no matter what he will be there for you. If you want to be just friends or more than that he will understand. It's up to you. He clearly has feelings for you." My mother stared at me the whole time she was talking.

"Wait, Jacob why would you just kiss me out of nowhere like that though? I never showed interest since I thought we were family or something?" I asked.

"Because Nessie I like you and I've been wanting to tell you that but your dad and I had a deal. I wasn't allowed to show those feelings until you were seventeen. I kissed you the way I did because I've waited so long. I thought they talked to you already because they said they would before they went hunting. Clearly I was wrong and I'm sorry" He looked ashamed.

"No, don't be sorry. I was caught off guard. Now that I know the truth we can work on feelings. As for me I want to take things slow. I don't really know how I feel at this moment. Even though that kiss was amazing." My dad glared at me. I'm just glad he didn't hear what else I was thinking. My mom has been practicing these last few years to push her shield to me permanently to block my dad from hearing my thoughts now that I'm a teenager. I'm so very thankful for that.

"Well, there might be some more broken head boards huh Edward?" My uncle Emmett squealed.

My dad tackled my uncle in rage. We all jumped up as the coffee table shattered.

"Edward! You stop that this instant!" I have never heard my mom's voice get so loud.

"Mom, what is Uncle Emmett talking about?" I was honestly curious. Especially since my dad got so mad.

"Oh nothing honey. That's for another day …" And before she could finish my dad yelled at her.

"Not till after she's married!" I was in shock. They never yell at each other.

"Alright, I've had enough. I'm going home to go to bed." I yawned.

Jacob walked me home slowly so we could talk about a few things while my parents and the rest of the family stayed at the main house to play games all night. We didn't actually say anything to each other. I don't know if he was just embarrassed or what but I didn't know what to think myself. The noise was the sounds of cracking twigs below our feet and rustling trees in the wind. We made it to my little cottage of a house and he grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I came on way to strong. Please don't push me away" He had a tear in his eye.

"Oh no! Never! I just have to think for a while to myself okay? I need to sleep and I will text you in the morning?"

He didn't say anything he just gave me a hug and ran into the forest. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the bath water. While I waited for that to fill up I sat on my bathroom floor in my robe staring at my feet. These last few years have finally made sense. With him trying to hold my hand. Pushing my hair behind my ear, getting weird glares from my dad whenever Jacob moved around me, it all made sense. He was trying to subtly drop hints so I would make the first move. And when I didn't he finally did. This means I can let my emotions go wherever they may please but do I want to date Jacob and potentially ruin our friendship or keep it the same? That kiss though... It was amazing.

I took my bath and got ready for bed. I laid my head on my pillow and before I could start to dream my phone buzzed.

 **Jacob The Great**

Plz. Don't think 2 much. Sleep tight beautiful. I'll talk 2 u tomorrow.

 **ME**

Thank you. Especially for the kiss.

He texted back but before I could get myself to read it I started dreaming of what could become of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting at the edge of the cliff on the reserve, staring down at the reflection of the sun bouncing off the ocean not having a care in the world. Daydreaming. I can tell I am being watched from the distance. I don't have to think to hard I already know who it is. Jacob, my protector, my lover, anything I want him to be. He is just watching me making sure I'm safe but something tells me he's the one I should be scared of. No, that's silly. I can hear his footsteps get closer and his heart beat get louder. Then I feel him sit next to me and brush his arm against mine. I look up at him through my long lashes. He is looking back at me but not with lust, with rage. His eyes are just pierced into mine and his jaw is clenched. What did I do wrong? I've never seen him so mad before. He starts yelling at me but I can't tell what he is saying. It's like static on a black and white TV. I try to say something but nothing comes out. He just gets angrier. Then out of nowhere he shifts to his wolf form and I end up falling. Just falling and falling. It hasn't ended yet. Am I going to die? The water and rocks. It's getting closer. I'm going to die! Just seconds before I hit the rocks below I shoot up out of a dead sleep.

I look around disoriented not knowing where I was. I see my chandelier Alice insisted I put up. I see my desk across my full size bed with all my makeup and papers for the new school year. I see my baby rocking chair in the corner of the room where my parents used to hold me when I had nightmares. I feel I need them now because that was a pretty scary dream. Especially since Jacob was the main contributor. Why do I feel so scared of him now? It was just a dream and I know that's not like him and he would never hurt me. Then I remembered he texted me back last night. Should I look at it? Yes. Probably, but I'm going to wait till I'm dressed and ready before I do. I need coffee. Now.

I walked out into the kitchen that was just mine since I'm the only family member to eat real food aside from when Jacob is over. I made myself a cup of coffee and found a letter sitting on the table addressed to me.

 **My Beautiful Renesmee**

Please join your mother and me at the main house

Where Grandma Esme will be making you a big

Breakfast. Jacob is welcome to join if you please.

She is going to start it at 10am so I hope you

Wake up in time.

Love daddy

Crap, what time is it?! I glanced at the clock which read 9:43am. Just in time! As I ran into my room I bumped into my desk. I am just as clumsy as my mother. I threw on some foundation and mascara but not too much. I want to be on my dads good side today. He is so protective over me but I am okay with it. I walked into my closet which was the size of my room thanks again to Alice. I threw on my favorite pair of blue jeans and a black t shirt with a pair of cute black boots. My hair wasn't my first priority as my hunger was so I just threw my hair in a nice sock bun. Before I left my room I remembered the text that was waiting on my phone. I grabbed my phone and read the text Jacob sent me late last night.

 **Jacob the Great**

U R very welcome beautiful. Sleep well and dream about me;)

And that's exactly what happened. I did dream about him except it wasn't pleasant. It was actually kind of scary. I'm not replying to him this minute. I'm too hungry and I need some space to see if I actually have real feelings for him. I don't want it to be awkward and I don't want to lose our friendship.

I made it to the main house just in time for some amazing home cooked breakfast thanks to Grandma Esme. She was the best cook in the house. She loves cooking for me and Jacob. I could smell homemade waffles, eggs, and biscuit's as I walked into the door.

"There's my girl" Smiled my dad. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him good morning.

I gave everyone else a good morning hug and kiss. I just love my family so much.

"Any more passionate kissing last night niece?" Emmett giggled.

"Emmett no stop!" I scolded him.

"Get some breakfast dear. You must be starving." Said Esme.

As I dished up my plate and dug in my phone buzzed again. He is making this so hard for me.

 **Jacob the Great**

Good Morning Beautiful. Hope U slept well. I have boarder duty today with Seth.

Hope to see you later.

 **Me**

Ok. I'll let you know. Have fun.

I felt like I should at least reply to him. I do want to see him but I'm scared of what will happen. I'm not so sure about the boyfriend thing. I've never had one.

"Okay, everyone we need to start getting our story straight for the school year next month" Grandpa Carlisle interrupted my thoughts.

"Can Edward and I be boyfriend girlfriend this school year? I can't stand other girls trying to get with him all year." Said my mom.

"Of course. This is what I was thinking. Edward and Bella you can be dating but the only reason you are living with us until you turn "18" is because your family is no longer alive. They died in a car accident. You are both going into senior year. Jasper and Alice, Sorry but you two are only adopted brother and sister again. Jasper you are going into senior year and Alice you will be a Junior. Emmett and Rosalie you can be dating. Rosalie you and Jasper were adopted. Emmett you and Alice were adopted brother and sister. Emmett the only way you two can date is if you are already 18 and don't "live" at the house with us. So you'll be going into senior year and Rosalie you'll be in Junior year as well. Renesmee, you are Bella's sister going into Freshman year. Does that work for everyone?" Asked Carlisle.

"I mean yeah but it's still weird that adopted brothers and sisters are dating?" Said Jasper.

"Well, it's the best we can do since Emmett and Bella are going to throw a fit if they can't "date" their significant other." Giggled Carlisle.

"True!" Everyone yelled.

For the rest of the day we all just hung out at the main house and everyone told stories of their many high school careers. This was my first time going to school and I was extremely excited! I finally get to live a somewhat normal life considering I was half human half vampire, my family was made up of vampires, and my potential boyfriend his a werewolf. Maybe I did have some feelings for Jacob. Ones I didn't know were there. I need to ask him questions, just talk to him. I pulled out my phone.

 **Dialing "Jacob the Great** **"**

"Nessie? Something wrong?" He asked.

"No! I umm can we talk" I stuttered.

"Of course, what is it?"

"No, I mean in person. Come by my house tonight? Like 8?" I asked.

"Sure thing!"

"Great, thanks. See you later" I smiled.

The day dragged on until then. I couldn't wait to see him. This was a good sign I'm sure. Maybe it is possible for us to become more than friends. I hope so. That kiss. I can't stop thinking about it. I'm not sure what changed my mind. Maybe it's the teenage hormones or maybe I just realized I have always had feelings for him. And not seeing him all day makes me miss him.

My parents and I walked back to the cottage. Normally they would stay at the main house but my dad insists on coming back since he knows Jacob is coming over. I walked into my room and saw roses lying on my bed. That made me smile from ear to ear. He is so sweet. I can get used to this.

"Honey, Jacob is here." My mom said.

"Hey Ness, how are you?" Jacob smiled.

Before I could say anything my dads head popped in.

"Door stays open you two but for you and I beautiful, the door can be closed" He was looking at my mom with that look you give someone when you are going to pounce.

"Eww gross if you guys are going to do adult things can Jacob and I go to the reservation?" Before I even finished my sentence they were already in there room.

"Yes, baby!" Yelled my mom though I'm not sure she was talking to me but I took it that way.

"Jacob let's get out of here" I laughed.

We got in his old beat up Toyota and drove away. We didn't say much in the on the way there. I can feel the electricity between us. Now that the truth is out there the feelings are out as well. We made it to the reservation and I asked him to pull over by the cliff. The same cliff I had a dream about last night. I got out of the truck and grabbed Jacobs hand. He looked surprised as I lead him to the edge and sat down.

"I had a dream about this cliff last night. You were angry with me. I don't know why but you freaked out and shifted. I fell to my death. Jacob" I paused and continued after I collected my thoughts. "If we were to start dating, which I would like to try, would you hurt me?" I looked down at the ocean.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I couldn't help but feel complete lust.

"I would never hurt you Renesmee. Ever. I have been your protector for 17 years. Nothing bad has ever happened to you." He looked concerned.

"I know but relationship wise as well. Would you leave me? I'm scared I'm going to be so in love with you and you leave. And ummm I …" I didn't know how to say the next thing.

"What Ness?"

"Ummm I need to make sure you are the one before we become… you know… intimate…" I blushed.

"Nessie! I wouldn't ever force you into anything you didn't want to do. Trust me. We will take it as slow as you want."

I didn't say anything else. He leaned in and rubbed his nose against mine. I could feel his breath against my lips. My heart was beating so fast and loud I'm sure he could hear the excitement with in. Slowly and softly he pressed his warm lips against mine. Just one soft kiss and I was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob dropped me off at home and I ran inside. I found my parents on the couch fully dressed thank goodness. My dad looked at me with disgust and growled.

"Don't forget I can still hear Jacobs's thoughts" He snapped.

"Daddy, nothing happened. Just a kiss. We are kind of dating…" I got quiet.

"I know. I knew it was going to happen but that doesn't mean you can run wild" he stared at me.

"No, I know. I'll be fine. Goodnight I love you both" I stated.

I walked away and could hear my mom telling my dad how proud she was of him for not yelling at me. Then I could hear them kissing. I want that love they have. They never get tired of each other and are always respectful of one another. They look at each other like it's their last day on earth which is never going to happen. Even though I do want that love and to have a family my first priority is school. I need to prepare myself for all the possible things that may happen. Girls can be mean and might try to steal Jacob from me. I know that won't happen since he imprinted on me. He won't feel love for anyone else the way he feels about me.

We won't be in the same classes unfortunately except maybe physical education or an art class. He will be a sophmore this year. He's repeating high school like everyone else because he stopped aging once he imprinted on me. Speaking of school I need some new clothes even though I have a stock of unworn clothes in my closet. Alice won't object. Maybe she will take me shopping tomorrow and I'll bring Jacob since he wants to spend tomorrow with me. My phone buzzed.

 **Best Aunt Alice**

Yes. We are going shopping tomorrow. End of story.

I laughed knowing she would answer me before I even talked to her. I laid in bed listening to the radio and coloring pictures of the ocean. It was calming but that soon changed. Normally I would just go to sleep but I'm feeling like a real teenager tonight. Feeling like I want to rebel. This isn't like me. I never go against my parents, I'm always good but tonight I don't feel like it. I waited for my parents to leave to the main house for the night before I sent Jacob a text which was now just Jacob in my phone.

 **Me**

Come over. Quietly. Parents at the main house for the night.

 **Jacob**

R U for real?! I'll be right over.

Ten minutes passed when I heard a tapping on my window. I opened it to find him standing there shirtless. I knew he must have run here in wolf form otherwise he would be wearing a shirt but I'm not complaining. He jumped through the window and sat on my bed.

"What's this about Ness? Or can I call you babe now?" he smiled.

"I would like that. I just felt like being a normal teenager for the night and sneaking my boyfriend in here. Don't get all crazy though we aren't doing anything." I laughed.

"Oh I know. We just started dating. That would be weird." He's so gorgeous though.

I sat on my bed with him and curled up in his lap. I told him about shopping tomorrow for new clothes and he agreed to go. We sat there for a few hours just talking about life and how it's different now that I know the truth. We talked about school, family, and all the new friends we will make. I can't believe I never knew this would ever turn into a beautiful relationship like it is.

Then it happened again. He just looked at me and our lips locked. At first slow and passionate kissing. Felt like my lips were on fire. Then all of a sudden it got intense. His hands moved to my hair and knotted in it. I sat up and straddled across his lap pushing our bodies against each other. I have never felt anything like this before. Our breathing was uneven, our palms were sweaty, heartbeats in sync. He then flipped me onto my back and moved his hands down to the bottom of my shirt. He slowly put the tip of his fingers up my shirt. I soon got scared. Like I said before I have never done anything like this and I'm not ready. My hormones just took over.

"Stop!" I screamed and sat up pulling my shirt back over my stomach.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to. I knew you said we weren't going to do anything but you kissing me like that… I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry." He seemed upset with himself.

"No, it's ok. I just.. ummm I've never felt anything so real and passionate before" I laid my head on his shoulder.

"We will get there. Whenever you are ready okay?" He kissed my forehead.

"Mhmm. I just don't know how.."

"Oh stop, It'll be okay. Only if you feel comfortable. I remember the first time I kissed your mom. She did not like that!" Wait what did he just say?

"Excuse me?!" I yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry Ness! I thought you knew?! I thought I was in love with your mom but I wasn't! We were in high school for the first time! I promise." He started defending himself.

The next thing I did was run out of the cottage toward the main house. This can't be true. I'm so mad at my mom and Jacob. I can't believe I've never heard of this. Jacob is screaming at me to stop. I just can't. I need my daddy. Normally I would go to my mom but this is different. She's involved. By the time I got the the main house I was in tears. They were just rolling down my face. I ran inside and before anyone saw that I was crying I jumped into my daddy's arms.

"Ness, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He was scared.

Then Jacob walked through the door and I didn't have to explain anything. My dad read his mind and knew the whole story. Me sneaking him in, the kissing, and why I was upset.

"Get out! Leave me alone!" I yelled at Jacob. His face was defeated but he did what I said.

"Hey now. It's not all his fault. You told him to come over. And your mom only kissed him because she loved him as a friend and didn't want to lose him. That's it. Am I thrilled about it? Well no but it happened. He loves you now." I stared at my dad in shock. I thought he would be happy we were fighting.

My mom tried comforting me but I didn't want comfort from her right now. I pulled my phone out and texted Jacob.

 **Me**

Jake, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was just a big surprise. Especially in that moment.

I need time to calm down and be by myself.

Call me in the morning.

 **Jacob**

I understand. Sleep well beautiful.

Even with me yelling at him he still respects me. I like that about him. I don't normally blow up like that but it hurt me. My dad walked back with me and tucked me into bed. He kissed my forehead and told me to get some rest. He didn't leave it at that he also scolded me for sneaking Jacob in and said if I do it again I'm grounded. I laid there for about an hour before sleep finally took over.


	4. Authors Note

**AN: Sorry this isn't a real chapter. I just wanted to say thanks to those who have read my story so far. I know I'm not a good writer but I enjoy it and love seeing my imagination on paper. At times my writing feels rushed as I am a stay at home mom and don't have all the time in the world to write but if anyone wants to leave a review that would be great. And possibly ideas or constructive criticism.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up in the morning I realized I over reacted but it still hurt finding out the way that I did about my mom and Jacob kissing. I feel terrible about how I acted towards them. My first priority was to apologize to my mom about not wanting her comfort. Second was to call Jacob. I don't know how that conversation was going to go since I'm pretty sure I really hurt him. I'm supposed to go shopping with Aunt Alice today and Jacob is supposed to join us but I wonder if we should just take a break from each other today. I'll see what he thinks.

I got out of my bed and slipped on my pink silk robe to cover my panties and tank top I was wearing to bed. My mom wouldn't care but I'm not sure if my dad is still home. I walked into their bedroom and found my mom sitting on her bed wearing the same robe except hers was a royal blue. Obviously Alice shops for both of us. She was reading a book I couldn't catch the image of before she set it down to look at me. I sat next her and just gave her a hug without saying a word.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She pulled away from me.

"Yes mom. I'm just sorry for acting the way that I did last night. Especially towards you." I looked down at my feet.

"Oh honey, it's okay. I understand. Trust me" she smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Okay mom. Alice is taking me shopping today. Do you want to go?" I giggled knowing my mom was going to say hell no.

"HELL NO!" She scoffed.

"Yeah I know just figured I would ask" I stood up and walked into my bathroom.

I needed to feel like a normal person and take a shower. I started the water and slipped my robe off and hung it on my door knob. I stood there staring at myself for a few minutes not really thinking of anything. I brushed my hair and slipped my panties and tank top off and stepped into the warm trickle of water. As I was washing my hair I heard my phone vibrate on the counter. I finished showering at my own pace before turning off the water and grabbing my towel that was hanging on the towel rack.

I walked over to the counter with my sopping wet hair dripping on the floor. I looked at my phone in the process of trying to squeeze my hair out over the sink. It was Alice telling me I better dress cute today or she was going to re dress me. I hate dressing cute just as much as my mom. I look way to old when I do. Even though I'm seventeen I still have to pretend I'm younger since I'll be going into my freshman year of high school. My parents wanted me to wait to go to school till they could restart it as well.

I combed my hair and ran the blow dryer through it giving my golden brown hair a natural wave. I threw on some mascara like normal and scurried to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of black lace shorts and an emerald green button up shirt along with some classic black wedges.

"Bye mom! I'm going to the main house. I'll see you tonight, Love you!" I yelled as I walked to the front door.

"Bye honey, have fun" she yelled back.

I know I don't have to yell for her to hear me but I feel more human at times and it just happens. I decided on my way to the main house I should call Jacob.

"Hey babe. Are you going shopping today? Do you still want me to go?" he asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Ummm I think I should just go. I'm really sorry about last night. I feel terrible. I'm not used to having a boyfriend obviously."

"It's okay really. I'll see you soon okay?" thank goodness he's not mad at me.

I hung up after saying bye and walked through the door to the main house. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were in the kitchen talking about their next hunting trip. My dad and Emmett were already on their trip north searching for mountain lions. Rosalie sat on the couch reading a fashion magazine and smiled at me when I walked in. Alice came down the stairs and gave me the approval of what I was wearing.

"Hey Ness! Lets go! No time to waste!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

I laughed as we made our way to her yellow Porsche. We would be shopping in Seattle today which is 4 hours away. No big deal for us since Alice drives 4 times over the speed limit. The whole way there Alice talked about what she was going to get me and what she wanted me to try on. I didn't really care as long as I looked presentable for the first day of school which was coming up really fast. We made it to Seattle and went to the mall.

"Alright, let's start here at forever 21!" Screamed Alice.

It didn't take long before I had a huge pile I could barely see over of clothes Alice just threw at me. I made my way to the fitting room and tried on the first thing in the pile. A short flowy black dress with lace on the back. I loved it but I don't know if I would really wear it to school.

"You're wearing it! Matter of fact you are going to get all of it except that mustard color pair of shorts. Doesn't look good." Of course Alice saw it.

"Why are you making me try it on if you already can see me getting all of this?" I questioned her.

"I couldn't see it till you were in the process of trying it on. Just the way it works" She giggled.

I walked out of the fitting room with the pile excluding the yellow shorts. We bought what I had and walked around shopping for shoes for another 2 hours when we came across Victoria's Secret. I stopped and peaked in. Maybe Alice wouldn't judge me if I picked up some cute matching bras and panties for when Jacob and I become intimate.

She looked at me and nudged me in. I walked around trying to decide what to get. I turned around to look at Alice you had 3 bags full of stuff.

"Alice! I'm not getting all of that!" I was embarrassed.

"Oh I know, but all of use ladies need it too. I got 5 pairs for each of us. You, me, Esme, Bella, and Rosalie. Some are just Bras and Panties. Others are sets. Get over it!" I was in awe.

If that's what Alice wanted it was what was going to happen. No arguing with her about anything. After leaving VS we decided it was time to head home. I fell asleep on the way back since it was getting late. I was awoken by a howl outside my window as we pulled up to the house. It was Jacob in wolf form. I got out as he went behind a tree to change back and get dressed. Alice smirked at me and walked into the house as he came near me and pulled me into a big hug. He was warm. He looked at me without saying anything and pressed his lips against mine.

"I'm sorry for telling you the way that I did." He said.

"No its okay. I want to put that behind us."

"Good" He kissed me again and held me closer. I can feel the intense feelings that were happening.

I couldn't help but pull away even though I didn't want to. I just knew I wasn't ready for anything else yet. Soon. We walked into the house and saw Alice going one hundred miles an hour showing everyone what we bought.

"Alice no one cares!" Yelled Emmett.

"You will when we are the hottest girls in school and all the boys are looking at us!"


End file.
